


Beauty And The Witch King

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Forbidden Love, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: The Witch King of Angmar has been destroyed in the Battle of Pelennor field: in body. The prophecy held true that no man could kill him, but after death, the valar decided that he should be restored completely: if only someone would be brave enough to look beyond mere appearances and melt his cold, dead heart. If they could not, he would be doomed to remain a dark knight and a King without a kingdom, until the end of time. Will the former Witch King find love and restore his soul once again? Read and find out, folks! As always, your votes and comments are much appreciated. Thank you ahead of time!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Witch-King Of Angmar/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Witch King Pov...

The blonde knight ducked and weaved past my morning star after my Nazgul feasted on the old Rohan King's flesh, and that of his horse. The knight was small for a warrior, so the mortal could only be a boy...or a woman. I never cared much for prophecies, only that centuries ago it foretold my death.

I flicked my wrist at a crucial moment and broke the blonde knight's shield and arm. I smiled under my helm.

"You fool!" I taunted, picking up the knight with my gauntlet covered hand about the neck. "No man can kill me. Die, now!"

I began to crush the life out of the impudent mortal who dared to destroy me, Melkor, the Witch King of Angmar, greatest of the Nine! But a small dagger that struck me in my right calf was enough of a distraction for me to drop the knight to the ground.

When the knight came to, the knight lifted off his helm, revealing himself...to be a blonde woman.

"I am no man!" The woman said confidently, and stabbed me in the face. Immediately, darkness took me, and I felt my spirit go to the Halls of Mandos, where all elves go in their journey to their true deaths.

The council of the immortals convened as I was chained in place for my trial. It took centuries in the span of regular time, but only a span of hours in the Halls of Mandos.

I was finally dragged into the accursed throne to await my fate by my guards. "Melkor, King of Angmar," The main judge declared in ringing tones. "The council has decided that rather than imprisoning you for eons, that your death at the hands of woman kind, shall be your salvation. You must find a woman who will be able to tolerate your darkest nature, and win her heart. Only then, can your soul be redeemed."

I laughed coldly, "I hardly think my current appearance can achieve this. I require no Queen to rule my realm."

A titter of quiet laughter greeted my words. "You will not find her in Middle Earth, but another galaxy far removed from this one."

The gavel was struck, and then my chains were broken. I felt myself float through time and space, until I came to a desert planet and I lost consciousness outside of some metal shelter thing of some kind. Little did I know that my journey had only just begun...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story came to me as a strange experiment to see if I could do a quasi Lord of the Rings/Star Wars /Beauty and the Beast story. I love playing around with different themes in my ships, because I choose to be different. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!

Rose's Pov...

Everything hurt as I came home from scavenging, the day I found an unwelcome 'guest,' literally on my front doorstep of the AT-AT me and my older sister Rey scavenged to make a home on Jakku. My older sister Rey was in town in Nimma Outpost, trying to sell some BB astro droid model that literally we had to fight snatchers from stealing away, because they were going to destroy it. She wanted to sell it, I wanted to keep it, because it did bring back some valuable tools for us from the last scavenging trip.

I was the only one of us who had scavenged a lightsaber, a Sith one by the red of its laser blade. The weird part of it was that it called to me on the scavenging trip in some strange way. But I didn't have the heart yet to tell Rey of my find. I knew that she would either tell me to throw it away, or sell it to Unkar Plutt, our foreman/caretaker.

I kicked the well armored man with my boot, and ignited my lightsaber. "Alright, asshole. You have thirty seconds to explain who the fuck you are, and why you are here!" I exclaimed, pointing the laser blade to his throat.

He opened his eyes, and they were a piercing black with no warmth or emotion in them but darkness. "An interesting weapon there," He said in a velvety dark baritone voice. "Can you use it?"

"Well enough to send you to hell," I retorted, pushing my blonde hair out of my eyes.

His laughter was cold as his gaze raked me up and down. "Ah, hell. Yes, I have been there. They rejected me. You get one shot, girl. One. If you can kill me, you will be free of me, but if not, I will need you as my guide."

"Fine," I snapped. I was about to drive my lightsaber into the man's armored breastplate when Rey and BB8 came running. It was all the distraction the fiend needed to disarm me, and quickly hold a flaming dagger to my throat as he held me flush against him with his other hand. I struggled against his grip, but he was so strong.

"Shhh, easy there, pet," He whispered in my ear. "Seeing as how I am without a Nazgul to devour you at will, I have to rely on mere intimidation."

"Rey! Run!" I shouted, before he pricked me with his blade.

I screamed at the burning seeping into my very bones. Rey ran at him and tried to hit him with her bo staff, but he put up a shield around us.

"Quiet! Is that your sister?"

"Yes," I said, weakly. "Please...just let me go, and stop the pain...please!"

"Tell her to drop her staff," My attacker ordered. "Do it. I am the only one around here who can save you from becoming like me, pet."

"Rey! Drop it, or he'll kill me."

"No," Rey said, defiantly. "Let my sister go, _monster_ , and you can take me in her place."

The dark warrior chuckled, " _Take_ you? A poor choice of words to put to a former King, girl. No, I prefer blondes, but your offer will be considered."

Rey dropped her staff in the sand, and I was released. I began to twitch and thrash as the burning continued. "Help her, monster! You did this," Rey seethed.

The dark warrior rolled his eyes, "Open up your hovel...home, whatever this is. What are your names?"

"I'm Rey. That's Rose."

"That's all I need to know," He said. I felt the dark warrior pick me up in his arms, and he carried me, bridal style, into the AT-AT where he performed a strange ritual over me that changed me, and my awareness of the Force forever...


	3. Chapter 3

Melkor's Pov...

I felt the presence of Varya, the Ring of Fire, as I carried the blonde girl into this hovel...shelter, thing, whatever it was called. Rey, the brunette, tanned girl in rags instructed me to lay Rose down on the opposite bed; if a bed is what you could call it.

My bed chambers in Angmar would put this trash heap they called a house to shame. Varya. It wasn't the One Ring, but it was powerful enough, so the valar didn't leave me completely powerless. I quickly removed my armor to my black cloak, and took down the hood.

I opened a vein in my left wrist, and pressed it against the blonde woman's face.

" _Drink_ ," I commanded her mind. Rose drank the blood that welled up, and I thought for certain that the black magic in my blood would kill the defiant bitch.

Rose's body thrashed about on the cot, and I ordered, "Hold her down. It will be a small miracle if my blood doesn't kill her."

Rey obeyed me, and she cried angry tears. "You're killing her! Why would you do that?"

I shrugged, "She defied me. Beings who defy my will die, it is the way of things, child."

Rose stopped thrashing as her skin turned as pale as mine, but she breathed. If she lived, she would be like me, a witch, sensitive to the Rings of Power, and the other power that I felt even now coursing through my veins. Strange. The Force, yes, that was its name. The dark of this Force was calming, while the light a pale shadow of power. Interesting.

"You can let go of her," I said calmly. Rey reluctantly obeyed me, and could not quite meet my eyes. I wondered what face the valar gave me.

"Have you a mirror?"  
"Yes."  
"Get it."

She ran to obey, and when I looked at my restored face as it was before the Rings of Power twisted all nine Kings of Middle Earth, I was shaken to my core. But I knew Rey only saw a face of evil and darkness. I handed the mirror back to her, and played idly with the Ring of Power on my left ring finger. I had the power of ice once, hell, every element at one time was at my disposal, but fire was my specialty. Now, Varya was mine. It was as it should be.

She made some bread thing, and handed me some. When was the last time food or drink passed my lips? Six thousand years at least, it was hard to keep track of time after it no longer held sway over me.

I tried to eat my share, but it did nothing for me. Hmm...perhaps I was only partially a Ring wraith still.

Rey stared at me, and said, "Where did you come from?"

"Middle Earth."  
"I have no idea where that is."

"It must be another universe to this one," I answered, shrugging. "For six thousand years, I ruled the kingdom of Angmar. Witches, orcs, necromancers, trolls, all bowed to me as their King. Then Sauron, an ambitious elven lord, decided to create sixteen Rings of Power to all of the races. But he made a master Ring to control all of the others. I possess one of the elven Rings of Power now. Varya, the Ring of Fire."

Rey nodded, disbelieving, "You sound like a Sith Lord. A dark Force user. And you sound cursed. What is your name?"

"Melkor."  
"Cool. The droid is BB-8."

"Cool?" I raised an eyebrow at that. This mortal spoke strangely, indeed. "Where are we, besides on the plains of Morgoth, it feels like from the heat outside?"

"Jakku. It's in the outer rim territories of this galaxy," She answered, eating like an animal. Gross. I knew all humans didn't eat this way, so it had to just be her.

Rose called to me in her mind, and I wish that I had remained speaking to the more homely sister, because when I saw what my blood had done to her, her beauty shook me to my core.

I felt...warmth, no, it couldn't be that inside my chest. My heart perished long ago, along with my mortality. And yet...Her lips were full and ruby red, begging to be kissed, with long, perfect eyelashes brushing her high cheekbones. Her hair looked as if it was spun of white gold that shone slightly when I touched it. Her skin was perfect, and soft as velvet, as if age had deserted her.

Rey said, "She looks--"

"Beautiful," I whispered with reverence. I scowled at Rey and cleared my throat, "Healthy," I amended. "It should be impossible that she survived...unless...does your family have any share in magic?"

Rey shrugged. "I don't know. Me and Rose were left on Jakku by our parents, but our last name is Kenobi, so I am sure that has some importance. I was told that our grandfather was a Jedi Master."

I didn't know exactly what that meant, but I had to find out everything I could about this new galaxy. I hated being in ignorance about anything.

Rose opened her eyes, and they were a piercing blue as they took in the room, Rey, and then settled on me.

I sat next to her on the bed, and she said, "I should be dead. But I feel the Force through everything, through Rey, through us all."

"Rose, are you alright?" Rey asked.

Rose looked at her sister, and grinned. "I am fine, sister. But you must heed your dreams of this dark Jedi you see. I see much of your future and his intertwined. We must leave this place soon. The droid is the key to this."

"You possess the gift of foresight?" I asked her in wraith language. Rose nodded, understanding.

Rey held her fingers in her ears. "Okay, could you guys not speak...whatever that was?"

We both laughed. "Yes, Rey. I think me and Lord Melkor can speak basic for your benefit. Now, then, where is my lightsaber? Ah yes, I believe it is outside."

I watched her go outside and retrieve a long metal cylinder shape from out in the sands. She clipped it to her belt. After settling in for the night, I agreed to sleep on the floor. It would be time to leave this place soon.

But what destiny did the valar write upon me, and now Rose? For she shared a part of my powers with me. If I drank of her blood, we would be bound for life, for better or worse. I did not want that, losing Morgana was enough all of those centuries ago; I could not be ensnared by love again...


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's Pov...

Nimma Outpost was bustling with activity by the time the three of us arrived. BB-8 trailed behind us, and we must have seemed a strange trio to everyone who saw us.

Unkar Plutt, our strange foreman/guardian looked over the droid, and said, "I'll give y' sixty portions for it."

Rey's eyes went wide at the amount of rations being placed before us. She looked at Melkor and me, and I shook my head. Our strange, dark guest shrugged his shoulders. What use did he have of food? He was half a wraith.

"Are you sure?" Rey whispered in my ear. "These portions could last us for months, Rose!"

I shook my head. "This must play out how I have seen it. Melkor?"

His black eyes fell on me, and he said in wraith language, "I care not. I have seen the same things, but it is not of my affair. Decide as you must."

"He doesn't care," I translated. "But it doesn't feel right in any case."

Rey nodded, and said, "The droid is not for sale."

Unkar Plutt shrugged, "Suit ye'self." He pushed the food rations back into his tent stall. We went back on the long journey back to the AT-AT, but fate stepped in when a young black man, all dressed in black started running erratically through the town.

"There is a fugitive if ever I have seen a man," Melkor commented dryly. BB-8 started beeping about the brown leather jacket the young man was wearing.

I watched Rey confront the man, but he tried to get away. Melkor unsheathed his sword and ignited it with flames. The young man looked up at the Witch King with terror.

"Who are you?" Rey asked.

"F-Finn," The young black man stammered, looking down at the flaming sword inches away from his throat. "You mind telling grim reaper over there to relax that thing?"

I chuckled, "I wouldn't order him to do that. He kills defiant people. Who are you and why are you here? The droid claims that you stole the jacket you now wear."

The black man looked to Rey and said, "I didn't steal it. It was _given_ to me. Big difference, man. My friend and I escaped the First Order, and crash landed our stolen tie-fighter here. I...I don't think your friend made it, man," He said to BB-8.

"You speak only part of the truth," Melkor said in basic. "I would know the whole truth before trust is extended to you." I saw Melkor extinguish the flames on his broad sword and sheathe his blade so I could approach.

I don't know why the black man looked at me fearfully. Surely, the Witch King didn't change me that dramatically, right?

I knelt down, and said, "You will tell us the whole truth...stormtrooper," I sneered. I don't know how I was able to tap into minds so easily, but it came naturally to me for some reason now. "What is your service number?"

"N-n-no! I...I won't," Finn said, shaking visibly. It was clear that he was programmed somehow to obey. "FN-2187...There, I said it, damn you! I helped my friend escape. He..I don't know if he lived or died...But...but my Commander Kylo Ren...He's...he's looking for the coordinates to Luke Skywalker a--"

"A famous Jedi Master," Rey finished. "I...I thought he was a myth. Just like the grim reaper here. If he's with the Resistance, his friend, we have to help--"

But Rey's words were carried away by the sound of ships entering the atmosphere. Tie fighters. Twelve of them. Melkor hissed, and said to Rey, "He is your baggage. He falls behind, he dies, end of story."

"Fine, your dark highness!" She retorted, but the Witch King grabbed her roughly by the throat, and snarled, "I still long to see your blood coat my blade, bitch."

Rey tried to struggle, but I laid a hand on his arm to stop him. "Melkor, don't. She's my sister."

He had his wraith hood up so I couldn't see his face, but he sighed, and let Rey go. "You live at your sister's mercy alone. Taunt me again, and I will not stay my hand in punishing you as you so deserve."

Rey looked at the Witch King with fear. The tie fighters began firing on us, and my dark protector? Teacher? Whatever he was to me, put up a force field around us as we ran for the ship yard.

"Stop taking my damn hand!" Rey shouted at Finn over the laser blasts going off around us. Melkor took my hand in his as we ran, and I tried to ignore the tingles that went up my arm from the touch of his gloved hand on mine.

"What about Unkar's ship?!" I shouted to Rey.

She turned back, and shouted, "That one's garbage! We want the big red one!"

We ran towards the big red transport ship, but a tie fighter destroyed it. "The garbage will do!" Rey shouted.

We ran towards Plutt's hut and Rey and I got the ship ready. When the landing ramp extended, all four of us, five if you counted the little orange and white droid, boarded the ship.

Rey went to the cockpit, and I took the co pilot seat. "Can you shoot, Witch King?" Rey asked Melkor.

He looked to me, and I shook my head. "Great. Finn, can you shoot?" Rey asked.

"Oh yeah, you bet!" Finn said, excitedly. "Fly low, it confuses their tracking devices."

I took the co pilot seat, and my dark guardian sat off to the side murmuring dark spells under his breath. We flew into the ruins of the old star destroyers, and some of our pursuers crashed and couldn't maneuver around. When Finn destroyed his last tie fighter, he whooped and hollered as the ship came out of the atmosphere of Jakku.

Rey put the ship in autopilot, and immediately a gas leak sprang up. She berated Finn for not getting the right tape, which left me alone with the Witch King. He sat looking out at the stars, and he lifted down his hood, shaking out his long black hair. His armor clicked as he moved, especially his sharp gauntlets, which could skin a man alive on its edges.

"We haven't properly talked about what your blood is doing to me," I began. He turned to face me, and while his face was handsome in a dark, foreboding kind of way, it still unsettled me.

"I should think it obvious," He answered in basic. "We share powers now, and a share in a dependence on the Rings of Power. If Sauron's ring still held sway, you would become a full wraith as I did. I felt the loss as keenly in the Halls of Mantos, as I did when I lost my Queen as a mortal."

I didn't want to pry, but I felt like I had to if I was to understand him better. "What was she like, if I may ask?"

Melkor eyed me intently, and said, "She was brave and strong, like you. She was beautiful, with hair like mine, and she defended our home fiercely while I was out on campaign. Unfortunately, the enemy, the Harad, stormed the castle and she was riddled with arrows before she could escape with the rest of the women and children. I mourned her deeply, and swore I would never lose my heart to another again."

I don't know why, but I genuinely felt sorry for him. No wonder he felt like he had nothing left to lose! "I'm sorry," I said, sincerely.

"Why?"  
"I lost my parents and--"

"Your sister believes them living, does she not?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Ah. Well, she will know the truth in time." A darkness passed above us, and I saw Melkor put his hand on his sword pommel. "We're moving."

"Yeah. You stay here, I have to tell Rey and Finn," I said, getting up.

He nodded, but just before I left the room he grabbed my hand and said, "In time, we will have to complete this bond between us for you to know me. Then you will ask no further questions."

"Will we talk later?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."

He released me, and I went to Rey and told her about the tractor beam. "We should hide from whoever is on that ship," Finn suggested. "They could be smugglers for the First Order."

"Okay. What's His Highness say about this?" Rey asked with disdain lacing her voice.

Melkor came towards us, and said, "We get below. Rose is with me, you and...the soldier is in the other crate."

We lifted up the smuggler vaults and hopped in. The space was a tight fit, and I was pushed flush against my dark protector. My cheeks heated up from being this close to him, and he merely looked down at me, and as our eyes met something...strange passed between us.

" _You like this, don't you?_ " He asked mentally, a smirk playing about his sensuous mouth. " _What would you do if I kissed you now?"_

_"I..I don't know."_

_"Hm. Open your eyes and look at me, Rose."_ I did, and I shuddered as I felt one of his hands slide down my waist, and cup my ass as the other tilted my chin to look at him. He lowered his mouth to mine, and he slid his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned against his mouth as I grabbed at his long black hair and slid my tongue into his mouth.

He growled low in his throat, "You tempt me beyond reason," He whispered raggedly against my mouth.

"I...We shouldn't..."

"Too late, my blood flows inside of you," He whispered, kissing my inner wrist. "Someday, you will not fear me, Rose, and when that day comes, you will say you are mine."

"Quiet, lovebirds!" Rey hissed under her breath. The door to the ship opened, and that was when we met the next people who would shape our next stage in our journey together...


	5. Chapter 5

Rey's Pov...

I could see that while I heard Rose and her dark protector guy whispering and the sound of them kissing afterwards, that the boarding party was nothing but an old man in a smuggler's outfit, trailed by a middle-aged wookie. The old man, who had graying brown hair, was armed with a blaster, and his wookie friend/guard was armed with some kind of bow blaster weapon.

"Chewie," The man said with pride, "We've come home."

The wookie said that people were here in the Falcon. Just as they were about to bypass us, Finn had the bright idea of sneezing. I socked him in the arm and glared at him. He looked at me sheepishly and shrugged. The wookie lifted up the smuggler grates, and looked down at us. He pointed his blaster at us.

He cleared his throat at Rose, and then went to me and Finn. "Who are you people?" The man asked, suspiciously.

"We're on the run from the First Order," I answered. "I'm Rey, this is Finn. Rose is my sister and..." I blushed at the Witch King, who looked too creepy for my taste. "He says his name is Melkor. The droid is BB-8. I'm still not sure who he is, but he's my sister's...friend, I guess."

Rose rolled her eyes. "He's an acquaintance, sister."

Melkor and Rose exchanged some words in that creepy whispery language. "My friend would know your names," Rose translated. "And who is your master?"

The man looked over the Witch King and nodded. "Can he speak basic, or is it just that whispering language?"

Rose sighed, "He can, but he isn't sure if you are ally or foe. He nearly killed Finn for trying to lie about who he really is."

"Understood. My name is Han Solo. The big walking carpet is Chewbacca, but he prefers Chewie," The old smuggler said. "And what's up with the armor? Are you a Sith Lord on the run?"

Melkor grinned. "You could call me that," He said, switching to basic. "But my story is a bit more complicated than that. I do have what you call the Force."

Han shrugged his shoulders. "Figures. I'm surrounded by them these days. Well, Darth, whatever your name is, maybe that sword of yours could come in handy, although I don't think it's a lightsaber."

"I could. Provided Rey meets with Kylo Ren," Melkor said, bluntly. "I care not what else happens before this."

I didn't know who this Kylo Ren was, but it seemed to strike a chord in Han on a personal level for some reason. I had been having dreams for as long as I could remember of a tall masked man all in black. But I never knew his name, or why he was chasing me with a red cross shaped lightsaber.

"Fair enough," Han said. "Well, I have to conclude these negotiations, and then we have to go see a friend of mine. Are you all in?"

Melkor nodded, and unsheathed his sword without igniting it. I nodded, and Rose and Finn did as well. We were all in, for better or worse in this. Han led us into the hangar bay of the transport ship, and I saw Rose unclip her lightsaber. I don't know why I felt a strange stab of jealousy, and fear for her too. Not too long ago, this dark knight had threatened our lives, and nearly killed us. Why did she suddenly place such trust in this man--wraith, whatever he was, he was still a very dangerous man.

Han went to the monitor, and said, "Shit. The rathars are loose."

We were then quickly surrounded by two smuggler groups, and I watched as they began conversing in a language I didn't know. "...But I'm saying that I've got the credits," Han pleaded. "Just give me time to go back to the Falcon and retrieve the twenty thousand we agreed on."

"No deal, Solo," The head smuggler guy said. He pulled out a blaster, and pointed it at Han's head.

Melkor then ignited his sword, and said, "You will now before us as our slaves!"

"Like hell, weirdo." The smuggler laughed, and went to shoot at the Witch King, but quick as lightning, Melkor sliced him in half. The other smugglers tried to fight, but Rose ignited her lightsaber and made short work of the men as she cut them down. The remaining smugglers tried to run from the many tentacled monster that was rampaging the transport ship. Finn was dragged away and eaten before I could grab him, and I tried to fight the creature, but Rose extended her hand and calmed the rathar. Melkor then tamed the beast!

"Feast on the smuggler's flesh, pet," Melkor ordered. The rathar went off. He saw that in the course of the fight, Rose had been slightly wounded by a stray blaster hit that bounced off the hull and into her abdomen.

"Rose!" Melkor shouted, coming to her side. He gathered her up in his arms, and carried her bridal style to the Millennium Falcon. I ran to Han and Chewie, and we all boarded the Falcon. I felt terrible for not being able to save Finn, but I was more worried about Rose. She had taken a blaster shot meant for me, and nearly died for it.

I helped Han get out of the transport ship by rewiring the compressor so we could go into hyperspace. When we were able to go into light speed, I went to check on Rose, and soon left her alone with the Witch King, because they seemed to be doing some weird blood exchange ritual thing that only they understood.

I went back to the bridge, and Han asked, "So, what's up with your sister and her guy? They look like they're Force bonded in some way."

I told Han what I knew, and how it all started when he nearly killed us for the pleasure of it. "Hmph, Sith are weird like that. They hate intensely, but love just as intensely. But I'm no expert, only what I've read. You see, my own son Ben is Force sensitive like that, only he never had a girlfriend."

He then told me all about Luke Skywalker, and my grandfather Ben Kenobi. "Obi Wan was me and Rose's grandfather, but she looks more like our mom. I hope to meet my mom someday, and ask her why her and dad left us on Jakku. Did you know Obi Wan well?"

Han sighed sadly. "No, I thought he was an old fool at the time, and the Force was a hokey old religion. But having a son and ex wife who have it tends to change your view on things like that. Darth Vader killed him, and I saw that happen."

"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"It's alright."

We then looked at the map to Luke Skywalker, and I saw Rose and Melkor walk in hand in hand. She looked very cozy with him. Melkor kissed her hand, and looked over the map.

"The system is here," He said. "Athc-to, it is called. But why would the Resistance care about some washed up Jedi?"

Han then told us the whole story, and at the end of it the Witch King said, "All things connect, and the valar watches all. Of course, all of us share a destiny. A pity I do not have the One Ring to complete Varya's power here."

The fiery ruby glinted on his left ring finger. Han rolled his eyes. "I don't get what you mean by rings having power."

Melkor said, "You are not meant to. But suffice to say, for the sake of peace in my realm, I took a Ring of Power, rather than go to war with an army I knew that my forces could not defeat. Me and the main nine Kings of the realm I come from, were cursed to become wraiths. I was killed by some upstart female knight during the Battle of Pelennor, and the valar brought me back, until I could find a woman to restore my soul."

"Wow," Han said, his eyes wide with amazement. "And are you, like restored?"

Melkor grinned. "Just about. Rose, we need to talk further."

I wanted to question my sister about this, but she shook her head, and I nodded. I knew better than to question her, because his highness didn't like to be battered with questions constantly. Meanwhile, I busied myself in repairing the Millennium Falcon, and when I finally got to bed, I dreamed of my masked stranger chasing me, always chasing me with his red cross hilt lightsaber...


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's Pov...

When we were alone, the Witch King and I sat beside each other on the bed in my quarters. "Why did you want me alone?" I asked. "What could be so important that the others can't know what we're up to?"

Melkor took off his gauntlets, and outer armor pieces and set them aside, as well as his sword. He took my hands in his, and said, "You really don't know, do you, how you affect me?"

I blushed. I honestly didn't know. I knew that I was always pretty, and I tried to simplify my looks to not draw attention to myself, but men noticed me any way. But despite this, I never took a lover once, not even when it meant earning lots of credits and rations for me and my sister.

"No, but we shouldn't have kissed earlier," I said. "I don't know why I let you do that. You're not exactly the most...approachable of men."

"You're right," He said, caressing my cheek, and tracing my lips with a thumb. "But I can no longer deny that I want you, Rose. And when I want something, I do not rest until it is mine."

I scooted away from him. "You almost killed me when we first met. Why would I want you now?"

Melkor forced me to look into his black eyes, which smoldered with a heat that made my heart race. "Because I am unlike anyone you have ever met. I fascinate you, and for the first time in your short life, your heart is stirred by a man. Do not deny it, I see it written plainly upon you. I want you to give yourself to me, Rose."

I teared up. "What..." I licked my suddenly dry lips. "What about love?"

He pulled me into his lap. "Is that what holds you back from giving me your virtue? If I had wanted an easy conquest, I would have had you the first day we met."

He ground his hips into me slightly so I could feel his erection pushing against the juncture of my thighs. I whimpered slightly.

"Yes, feel it against you," He whispered huskily in my ear, as he undid my belt and slipped a hand under my shirt and cupped one of my breasts, flicking the nipple with his thumb. "Say you want me, all of me inside you."

"I...We could get caught--"

Melkor muttered a spell, and he said, "There. Now, you can scream my name and no one will hear us. I want you to say the words."

I could feel no magic from him compelling me to say the words: "I want you inside me, my King. Please."

Melkor smiled, a soft one this time, that melted my heart. We took each other's clothes off slowly. He was heavily muscled, but not bulky. His long, straight black hair framed his darkly handsome face perfectly, and fell to his shoulder blades. He stood me up, and kissed me deeply as he undressed me.

"Perfection," He said softly. "Lay on the bed and I will make you my Queen tonight." 

He took his time as he kissed and licked my labia and made me quickly come for him when he hit my clit. He slid two of his fingers inside of me as he kissed up my body, and dipped his tongue briefly into my navel before teasing one breast and then the other, swirling his tongue around the nipple, lightly biting each one. He licked up my neck, and bit me deep enough to draw blood. He lapped at the blood, and kissed me passionately as he fitted himself to my entrance, and entered me hard, breaking through my maidenhead.

I clawed at his back as his large cock went even deeper, making me gasp. He felt good, so damn good inside. I met him thrust for thrust as he moved fast and rough inside of me. The only sounds were the slapping of flesh, our moans, and our whispered words of love as we made love that quickly turned into hardcore fucking.

When we were done, we looked into each other's eyes, and our minds and souls bonded as one. _I love you_ , we said to each other without saying the words.

"I broke my vow," Melkor finally said, kissing my hands.

I caressed his cheek. Gods, he was so handsome. How did I ever fear him before this? "What vow was that?" I asked.

"To never love again."  
"You love me?"  
"Yes. Do you love me?"  
"Yes."

"Good, because I..." Melkor grabbed at his chest, and he could feel a heart beat in his chest. I could see his humanity restored to him, and we kissed in celebration, crying happily.

A bright, shining figure of an elven lady all in white, and of ageless, timeless beauty, stood before us. "Galadriel," Melkor said.

She nodded. "You will remain immortal, as well as your Queen. But your soul is now restored to you both. Take Nenya, Queen Rose of Angmar. It is the mate of Varya, and will serve your mission well."

"Which is?" I asked, confused.

"To balance the Force," The beautiful blonde, elven Queen said. "Rey and Ben are the key to this. Only then, will you two be allowed to return to Middle Earth."

Melkor grumbled, "I would have preferred to wield the One Ring."

Galadriel sighed, grinning. "Of course, you would have. But it is destroyed. I have no need of Nenya in the Undying Lands." She took off a beautiful star shaped ring, and handed it to Melkor. "Farewell, Ringbearers. May your love deepen with each passing century."

The shining elven lady dematerialized, and Melkor slid Nenya on my ring finger, kissing my hand. I felt power surge through me as the Ring of Fire and Water touched, and soothed one another.

Our rings glowed as they touched, and we looked at each other and we didn't need to say anything, because we already knew what was on the other's mind: we were truly one.

We made love again, and slept in each other's arms, and it truly felt like we had wed and we were just now ending our wedding night, and our ceremony was my being given a Ring of Power to match my husband's powers. We reached Takodana by tomorrow, but by then, we agreed to remain aloof, while wearing our rings.

We dressed and came out, and I used a quick concealment spell to make Nenya invisible to all but me and Melkor. Han and Rey were eating breakfast and drinking coffee.

She pulled me aside, and asked, "You look refreshed. What is going on?"

I shrugged. "I had a good night sleep. Gods, Rey. You act like I'm hiding something."

Rey put her hands on her hips, and stared up at me. "Rose, come on! You're glowing. You and _him_. It's like you two have a big secret you're not telling the rest of us."

"Rey, unlike you, I don't need to relay every little thing going on in my life," I retorted. "I assure you, it is nothing bad."

She tucked her hair behind her ears. "Fine! Be weird and secretive. But we're sisters, Rosie. We used to tell each other everything! I thought that meant something to you still."

Melkor came to stand beside me, and he nodded at me. I waved my hand and revealed Nenya on my finger. "Is that what I think it is??" Rey demanded.

"It is one of the Rings of Power," I answered. "It is the mate of Narya. Just as I am with Melkor now."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Eww. Seriously?? Yeah, you're right, I soo didn't want to know that you're sleeping with a Sith Lord." 

Melkor shrugged, keeping his face impassive. Rey slumped off, and Han Solo asked, "Can I see the ring?"

I showed him the ring. He nodded. "My ex wife loved diamonds. It's beautiful. Congratulations. Give the girl time, she will come around."

"She will have to," I said. "I hope she is prepared for what is coming to her."

Han raised an eyebrow. "And what is coming to her?"

I smiled. "Why, her match, of course, though they both don't know it yet."

Han shook his head. "O-okay, I'm going to go land the ship now. But Maz Kanata will like you two, I'm sure. Just let me do the talking, alright?"

"Of course," I said. Han nodded, and no more was said of our impromptu marriage announcement. We took our seats, and held each other's hand, though I held Melkor's hand carefully, since he had on his armor, and his black hood up to make him appear in the shadows. If I didn't know who he was, I certainly would be intimidated by him.

The Millennium Falcon landed on the greenest planet I had ever seen, and I was happy to get out and stretch my legs. We made our way to a run down, ugly child's version of a castle, and when we went inside the canteen, we were greeted by our first Force user, but it would by no means be our last...


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo's Pov...

The Supreme Leader's audience chamber was cold, dark, and just as intimidating as his actual red throne room on The Supremacy. I didn't know what Snoke wanted, exactly, but General Hux had said that the Supreme Leader was on edge...more than usual, and that disturbed him.

I stretched my back as I swung my legs out of bed, and got ready for the meeting, and put my black and silver helmet on last. I dreamed of the girl again...the one in the desert. The call to the light.

The Finalizer was on edge, and it made everyone uneasy. First, the dreams about the Force sensitive girl, and that was when I sensed it: two dark forces coming into power. Were they Sith? Or some other sentient beings strong with the Force? I didn't know. All I knew, was that I understood now what was making Snoke nervous.

The audience chamber admitted me immediately. The dark side energies surrounded me like a dark cloak, darker than the cloak on my body. The holographic version of Snoke sat upon his huge black throne, tapping his fingers along the edges of the armrests.

I knelt respectfully before him. "Rise, Lord Ren," Snoke said.

I rose to my feet, and said, "You summoned me, Supreme Leader?"

"Yes. There is a new power in the Force," Snoke said. "Have you felt it?"

I nodded. "Yes. But I cannot determine what it is, Master."

Snoke sighed. "Have you heard of the Rings of Power, my apprentice?"

"No, Master."

Snoke talked about the history of the Rings of Power, and the One Ring to rule all of Middle Earth, a land in another galaxy. Three Ages since its creation, and two witches with two Rings of Power were in this galaxy, strong with the Force as well. The One Ring was destroyed with the fall of a dark wizard called Sauron. But two of the Rings of Power were in existence now. The masters of these Rings were in this galaxy.

"You must recruit these two masters of these Rings of Power to our cause," Snoke ordered. "We cannot afford for the Resistance to gain more power, or more hope of prevailing over us. The galaxy needs to be brought to order once again."

"Yes, Master," I said, turning to leave.

"And Lord Ren?"

I turned to face Snoke. "Yes, Master?"

"Do not fail me."

I nodded, and left the room. General Hux met me on the bridge as The Finalizer came out of hyperspace over Takodana. The girl, and the witches were here.

"What are Snoke's orders?" Hux asked. "We have just arrived at Takodana where our spies reported the droid to be."

"We have two targets," I said. "Two Sith Lords who I need to recruit to our cause. I am going down to the surface. Your men will go and retrieve the droid with the map to Skywalker in it. For your sake, I hope you find it."

I swept past the General and gathered up my death troopers. "Flank me," I ordered. They nodded and we boarded The Silencer.

General Hux already landed three squadrons of stormtroopers by the time I landed, and disembarked from my cruiser. I ignited my lightsaber, and could feel the presences of the two Ringbearers clearly.

Then I saw them fighting side by side. One of them was a shadowy armored figure wielding a huge fiery broadsword. The other was wielding a Sith lightsaber, and shooting burning icicles into the stormtroopers around her. She was of a light, incomparable beauty, with shimmering blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes that held no warmth as she killed indiscriminately. Her dark companion killed just as ruthlessly. But where was the girl from the desert?

I killed civilians who crossed my path, and it was then that I got shadowy guy's attention.

"Kylo Ren," The wraith's dark voice said, striding towards me. "Lord of the Knights of Ren," The man laughed coldly. "I wonder how tough you are without that saber in your hand."

My lightsaber was taken out of my hands by the Force. The blonde witch shot out tendrils of ice, and it wrapped me in place. I tried to use the Force to break them, but she was too strong.

She spoke some whispering, dark language to the dark wraith and he backed down. "Stand down your men, and Melkor will not kill you," The witch advised.

"Are...are you with the Resistance?" I asked, the voice modulator in my mask making my voice sound robotic. "I cannot stand down. The droid has information I need."

The woman laughed, "It is an incomplete map. But your destiny lies not in killing your Uncle but with my sister. Stand your men down, and I will let you take her to Star Killer Base."

"My orders were to recruit you both. Who are you people?" I asked, somewhat curiously. The blonde witch and shadowy figure stood side by side.

"I am Queen Rose of Angmar," She introduced. "This is King Melkor, my husband."

"Kneel before us," The Witch King ordered. "Pledge your loyalty to us, Sith. And we will help you to destroy your true enemy."

"Snoke," I muttered.  
"Yes," Queen Rose said.

I found my lightsaber and clipped it to my belt. I knelt at their feet. The wraith looking knight took down his hood, and I saw that his face, although it would appeal to some women, looked like a Sith Lord's.

Snoke had tortured my mind since I was a child, and abused me when I got a lightsaber form wrong, or a fighting form wrong. What more did I have to lose? I pledged my loyalty and bent the knee.

"Rise, Lord Solo," The Witch King said. "Now, your word."

I took out my communicator, "Stand down, troops. I will deal with the girl myself."

"Yes, Sir," My Captain said, signing off. I rose, and said, "I assume that you can handle the crew mentally?"

"Yes, we will handle it," Rose said, putting her shield around her again. I went in the direction of the girl's Force signature in the woods.

She took out a blaster and began firing at me. I froze her in place with the Force and circled her.

"The girl I have heard so much about," I said, and I pointed my lightsaber at her neck. "The map...you've seen it. Where is it?"

She struggled against the Force. "I won't tell you anything, monster! What did you do to my sister?!"

I chuckled. "Nothing. She is waiting for you."

"You lie!"

"Suit yourself," I said, and knocked her unconscious with the Force. I picked her up bridal style and Rose looked her over once I laid her down on one of the benches.

Her diamond ring glowed as she closed her eyes. "She is unharmed. Good. You will serve us well. Take us to this...Star Killer Base," Rose said, opening her eyes.

I ordered my men to plot a course to Star Killer, and when we were in hyperspace was when I learned about my strange travel companions more, and where I fit into it all...


	8. Chapter 8

Rey's Pov...

I felt cold as I woke up in a dark room. I looked down, and realized that I was strapped to some kind of restraint chair with a single light beaming down on me. I squinted at the room around me. Then I saw the creepy black and silver mask of my captor.

He was kneeling down in front of me, and said, "You are awake. Good. Are you ready to talk about where the map is?"

"Where am I?" I demanded. "What have you done to my sister?! If you hurt her, I will.."

Who was I kidding? Rose had a dark wizard to protect her. What good were my threats against this man? Alien? It was hard to tell with that damn mask on.

The tall man stood up, chuckling, "I thought so. They are being questioned just like you. But I am here to get your knowledge of the map to Luke Skywalker, nothing more."

I laughed, and the man scowled. "What is so funny?"

"You haven't met my sister's lover have you?" I countered, chuckling. "If any of your men hurt my sister, he will kill every last person...wherever we are. He may be obsessed with Rose, but he's still got a lot of darkness to him, and killing is second nature to him."

The masked man laughed, "Oh, I've met him. But it doesn't deter me from my mission of finding Skywalker before the Resistance does. And you will give it to me. Now."

I felt needles, sharp tendrils of needles reach out and stab themselves into my very skull, as he knelt by my side. I felt sweat pour down off of me as I fought against his mind probe. I shivered as his black leather clad hand grazed my cheek.

The pain was bad as I tried to resist, but then our minds began to connect. Childhood, teen years, the present...Melkor bending this man to his will, while Rose was complicit in it. I shook my head against my sister's growing darkness.

He was afraid, vulnerable, "Don't be afraid, I feel it too," His robotic voice coming out soft, and almost plaintive.

I let slip my memories of the map, and Kylo Ren tore himself from my mind, breathing hard. He all but ripped off his helmet, and when he turned to look at me, I could feel his naked anguish as if it was my own. 

We were both breathing hard, and he staggered to my restraints to free me.

"We have to go, before--" He said, grabbing a blaster from a side storage vault in the wall. The alarms came on, and I felt tremors in the Force that told me that people were dying.

Kylo Ren put his mask back on, and said robotically, "Force, they are killing everyone." I took a peek outside, and sure enough, my sister and the Witch King were killing every officer and stormtrooper who would not cooperate with them.

They stopped outside the interrogation chamber where I was taken, and Kylo said, "You could have just gone to the control room to sabotage the weapon. You didn't have to kill everyone."

Melkor shrugged, "Your General insulted my Queen and put weapons on us. I had to defend her honor. Besides, it would have been dull to wait on your mission. Now, take us to this control room, Lord Ren."

Rose lowered her magical shields to hug me. "Are you hurt, Rey? More stormtroopers will die if they did harm you."

I cried with relief upon seeing my sister, but the magic of her Ring of Power had made her less human to me, more ethereal in her beauty, and much more powerful than I ever could be. Rose placed me within her shield of power, and Kylo Ren flanked Melkor.

When General Hux came into view, trailed by the chrome armored female stormtrooper Captain Phasma, the General was enraged at Kylo and screamed, "TRAITOR!! KILL HIM! KILL THEM ALL, I COMMAND IT!"

I shot down four stormtroopers before Melkor laughed with a cold, maniacly laugh, and said coldly, "Fool! I am the Sword of Darkness! The greatest of the Nine. This is my power, human!"

Melkor lifted up his sword, and it burst into flames as one by one the stormtroopers collapsed into ashes around us. I could feel the terrible power of Narya the Ring of Fire, and how it boosted his already considerable dark powers.

Phasma knelt before Melkor, and lifted off her stormtrooper helmet, revealing a surprisingly pretty blonde woman with short, wavy hair, and blue eyes.

"I bow in submission of you, almighty king," She declared. "I dedicate--"

"You dedicate nothing, turncoat," Rose said, shooting out a shard of ice that struck deep into Phasma's chest. "I shall have no false servants I my court." Phasma clutched at her chest, dying instantly.

Melkor nodded, chuckling. "And what of this General, Lord Kylo? Can we trust such a weak cur in our service? I ask this as your Lord Paramount."

"Kill him," Kylo said. "He has been feeding information to the rebels for years, in addition to being zealous to the cause of the First Order."

Melkor said, "Then Rey shall prove her worth as Princess and do it. Do it, and I will allow your match."

I blushed at the Witch King's words. "Hey now, hold up!" I protested. "Who said _anything_ about me and...this guy?" I jerked my thumb to Kylo Ren. "We barely know each other."

"Do it," Rose said, coldly. "Prove your worth, Rey. All of us must shed our share of blood in this war."

I raised my blaster and clicked it to kill, rather than stun.

General Hux looked at me with utter contempt, "Can't do it, can you, scavenger?" Hux taunted. "You know why? You don't have the guts for leadership, and you will always be a filthy desert rat, you--" But he never got to finish his last insult, because I pulled the trigger. I began to cry as I shot him two more times in the head, the blood flying from his head before the blood had a chance to clot.

I collapsed to the ground, but Kylo helped me up, and said, "Come on, Rey. You don't need to see this." I slapped his hand away, and strode past him. I knew that he was just trying to be helpful, but I hated all of my companions in that moment, but especially Rose, because in the end, it was her who gave me the final command to take the life of an unarmed man, and I didn't think that I would be able to forgive her for that, ever. But it was soon that I discovered just how dark my sister had become in truth...


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo's Pov...

Chewie and my father were rigging up bombs by the time we got to the control room of Star Killer Base. The Witch King, his very sexy Queen, and the scavenger, followed me. Han Solo was halfway to the control panel when I intercepted him.

Stormtroopers rushed in, and I heard the commotion of blasters going off, and a fight happening, but it seemed to be all behind me as if time were standing still in this moment and hour. The scavenger Rey was behind me, and I glanced at her to stay at a distance. She nodded her head, and went back to the main gangplank, and hid away from the fighting happening above.

"Take off that mask, you don't need it!" Han Solo insisted.

"What do you think you will see if I do?" I asked, genuinely curious, although the voice modulator turned my words into a robotic monotone.

"The face of my son!"

I humored the old man and detached the voice modulator, and then I took the helmet off, and let it fall to the narrow walkway. It made a dull thump.

"Your son is gone," I said. "He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him."

I had thought that that would put him off from trying to approach me further, but he walked closer to me. When I saw him last, he had been younger, much, much younger. I barely knew this old man in front of me.

"Come with me, Ben," My father pleaded. "Please. Your mother misses you dearly...and I...I do too. You know that Snoke is using you for your powers. You know it's true, and when he is done with you, he will kill you."

I heard Snoke in my head then, " _Do it, boy. Fulfill your destiny! Or, I will."_

I felt my resolve crumble as I looked at the sad face of my father. I went to hand him my lightsaber, but just as his hand ignited my weapon, I saw Rose shoot an icicle in our direction.

"ROSE, NOO!!" Rey screamed. My father turned to face the scavenger's screams, and that was when the blonde witch smiled sardonically as she took a dagger from her belt and shoved the blade home into my father's heart. She pushed him gently over the narrow walkway, and I stood numb, watching the man who gave me life tumble into the control shaft.

"You fucking bitch!" I shouted, igniting my lightsaber, and I was about to run her through when she raised her shield and forced me to my knees.

"The Resistance would never have complied with a unified galaxy, Lord Ren," Rose explained. "He would have divided your loyalties to us."

Melkor came to stand beside her, and wrap an arm around her waist. "My Queen speaks the truth, Ben," He said in his dark baritone voice. "Are you with us, or against us?"

I turned off my lightsaber and began to cry. The scavenger came to my side, and I looked at her. Our eyes met, and I held her close as we knelt before the dark royal couple.

"Why, Rose?" Rey pleaded. "Han was innocent...he...he didn't deserve this fate. Why did you kill him?"

Queen Rose knelt, and lifted her finger to lift her sister's face to meet her eyes. "To save Kylo Ren's soul, sister. For you. Now, let us--"

Chewbacca let out a feral growl and began firing his bow blaster at the Witch Queen, but the Witch King used his Ring and rendered the wookie to ashes and dust before the shot could reach her. The rumblings of the bombs were beginning to go off, and it was time to go, or we would all be killed, and buried along with the base around us.

"Does Nenya have enough power to transport us to the ship?" Melkor asked Rose.

"Yes, if we combine our rings," Rose said. "On one, two, three!" The Witch King and Queen laid their hands on each other, and combined the powers of these two powerful rings.

We all held on to one another, me on to Rey, the witch couple on to each other. A bright light surrounded us, and before I knew what was happening, we were outside in the ship hangar bay. I saw The Silencer up ahead, and I grabbed Rey's hand and made a run for it. I pushed the button for the landing ramp and all four of us boarded the craft.

We took off just in time, as the planet below us started to implode into nothing. I flew us out of there just as Resistance ships began firing upon us. A deflector shield went down.

"Rey, punch in these coordinates to The Supremacy," I ordered, swinging my ship out of harm's way. I have her the transmission codes, and she put them into the navigational computer. When the hyperdrive was ready, I punched it.

The Silencer jolted into lightspeed, and then hyperspace. I sat back in my chair and beat the dashboard, crying bitter tears.

The scavenger, Rey, she touched my right arm, and she said, "I wish I could have done something. I...I had no idea Rose was going to...t-to k-kill him like that."

I didn't want to be comforted. I didn't want to be held.  
But she was there, and took down my walls. One by one. Rey ran her fingers through my hair, and I felt her arms wrap around me. I clung to her as a drowning man does to a sinking ship, and that was when our lips met. Our mouths moved as one as our tears turned them salty, and when we broke for air, we looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against her mouth, breathing heavily. "I..shouldn't have done that."

Rey shook her head. "Don't. I..I liked it. Can you do it again?"

I caressed her wet cheeks, and kissed her again, this time more softly. Our tongues swirled around each other as I pulled her into my lap so she was straddling me. My hands rubbed her back as I then cupped her ass, and instinctively rocked my hips into her. She felt so good in my arms...so right.

"Ben..."

"Shhh...." I soothed. "Relax, we're not doing... _that_ yet. I just want to know if you're okay with us, like this?"

Rey wiped at her tears, and chuckled. "I shouldn't be...but I know now you're not a monster. Just..let's take this slow, alright?"

I kissed her chastely, and then her hands. "Alright. We should be coming out of hyperspace in a few days. We should relax until then."

Rey kissed me and got off my lap. "Duly noted," She said.

She went to the door of the cockpit and paused. I turned to face her. "Yes, Rey?"

"If we kill Snoke...do you think that we will make it out of this?" She asked sadly.

My shoulders slumped. I didn't really have an answer for her, so I said truthfully, "I honestly don't know, Rey. But I will stand with you, no matter what."

Her eyes widened. "Me too."

She left me then, and I went to my own quarters to take a very cold shower, and cry out my grief until there was nothing for me to feel at all. Win or lose, I had to live through this, I owed that to Rey, to us now, and whatever this was that was happening between us...


	10. Chapter 10

Rose's Pov...

The Silencer came out of hyperspace, and I got my first real look at the massive dreadnaught First Order ship. Snoke was on that ship. His darkness was strong, but not as strong as he believed himself to be. I smiled sardonically at the Force user's arrogance.

Melkor came up behind me and nibbled on my ear. "You have that determined look on your face. The one you gave me the day we met."

I turned to face my husband. He was so handsome to me now. I couldn't believe that I was frightened by his appearance not so long ago. His black eyes looked at me with such love that it made my heart flutter.

"This so-called Supreme Leader does not have the strength he believes himself to have," I said, pointing at the sleek ship outside the ship's window.

Melkor smiled coldly. "Ah, yes. He is no Sauron. Sauron would have crushed him with the snap of his fingers. It is precisely why I did not go to war with Sauron when he came to my kingdom offering me a Ring of Power, or war."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. He caressed my face, careful to not scratch me with his sharp gauntlets. "Was Angmar once as beautiful as I see in your mind?" I asked.

He kissed me chastely. "Yes, once. But we can make it so again if we are allowed to go to Middle Earth. Would you like that, my love?"

I smiled, and nodded, "Yes. I would love to see Middle Earth. You have seen my world. It is only fair that I see yours."

"Ours," Melkor corrected. "Mine and yours, forever."

"Yes, forever."

Melkor lifted me up and our lips met. Our hands roamed over each other as we kissed passionately. I then paused as Rey stood in the doorway. We both looked at her, and Melkor put up his hood and bowed mockingly as he walked past my sister.

"Why, Rose?" Rey asked, confronting me. "Why did you kill that innocent man?? He didn't deserve it!"

I sighed, and used the Force to bring her to my side. "Look out at that ship, sister. Your destiny awaits you. All that you have to do is take it in your hands."

Rey narrowed her eyes at me, and shook her head. "This isn't you. Where is my strong, kind, sister? The one who was always there for me when I needed her? Please tell me why you killed Han Solo. I want to understand."

"Fine," I said. I went to Rey and touched her forehead. I showed her Han's weaknesses, his failure to be a good father and husband, how he helped murder trillions of Empire soldiers and employees, their families, wives, children, pets. And why? Because of war. He had blood on his hands. The Resistance wanted to use Rey and Ben Solo for their powers just as much as the First Order did. I removed my hand, cutting off the visions.

Rey collapsed, sobbing. "It still doesn't make it right!"

"No, but war makes monsters of us all," I answered. "My loyalties lie with my husband, Rey. Just as yours lie with Kylo Ren."

Rey blushed, "We're...we're not together."

I laughed. "No one kisses a man as you did if you did not want him as you do. But it shall be as we promised, you may have your handsome Sith Lord. I don't care about your love life, Rey."

Kylo Ren came into the room and went to Rey when he saw her crying. He hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around him, crying.

"You had _no_ right to kill my father," He said coldly. He ran his fingers through Rey's hair and kissed the top of her head. "I would have let him live."

"Oh, really?" I asked, smiling. "Snoke was urging you to 'do the deed,' is how he phrased it. But it is of no importance. Defeat the tyrant, and the galaxy is yours."

Kylo looked at me with shock. "But I thought...You won't be ruling the galaxy if I kill Snoke?"

Melkor came to stand beside me, and my hand briefly disappeared into the shadow of his hood before it returned. His lips kissed my knuckles softly. "No, Lord Kylo. Rose and I shall go to Middle Earth. It is my destiny to return there, should I find my match. I did. We have our own kingdom to run. But fear not, you will have each other. Join your hands."

Rey looked at us with confusion, but Kylo nodded. Melkor cast a blue binding light around their arms, and said, "Do you, Benjamin Anakin Solo, take this woman, your bonded match in the Force, as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until you become one with the Force in death?"

Kylo looked at Rey seriously, and then back at us, "I do."

I took up my duty as a Queen, and asked my sister, "Reyna Kenobi. Do you take Benjamin Anakin Solo, your Force bonded match, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till you become one with the Force in death?"

Rey looked at Kylo, and then us. "I do."

"You may now kiss your bride, Lord Ren," Melkor said. I watched as my new brother in law kissed his new bride tenderly, and whispered that he had no idea this was going to happen.

The magic tie disappeared, and Melkor nodded, "I only did this to ensure that Rey is secure, should you die, Lord Ren. Now, we must land and end this wizard's reign."

For once, everyone seemed to be in agreement. We all prepared for a fight, and when we disembarked, we pretended to allow Kylo Ren to take us into custody to go before Supreme Leader Snoke. As we rode the elevator lift, the room was rife with tension, and it only eased when we arrived at the red throne room, because for better or worse, the fate of two realms would be decided here in this one room...


	11. Chapter 11

Melkor's Pov...

The sparsely decorated red and black metallic room that opened to us reeked of this Force user's fear and arrogance. Red armored guards flanked a tall black throne upon which sat a gaunt, half dead man, heavily scarred and clad in rich gold robes. I watched Kylo Ren kneel before this Snoke creature, and I touched the pommel of my broadsword.

The room was a powderkeg just waiting to go off, and it was only a matter of time before violence would erupt.

"Ah, so the mysterious Sith Lord emerges," Snoke said, chuckling. "You killed my main General, I sense, and lowered yourself to wed a base scavenger girl. How...disappointing. But no matter, no matter, you can still join us in the First Order. Join us, and your lives will be spared. Refuse and you will die."

"And you believe yourself my equal, do you not?" I asked. Rose touched my arm, but I said in wraith speech, "Be ready to strike on my wink."

She subtly nodded, and let me go. Snoke laughed. "No, I believe that in time, you shall call me Master."

Rey was brought forward and Rose glared at the fiend on the throne, but I gave nothing away as I waited for the right moment to strike.

Snoke turned Rey to face Kylo Ren and I could feel the man's rage build up inside him as his wife was touched by Snoke. "And you, Rose, is it? Join me, or I will kill your sister in front of you."

I could feel her powers build up inside her. "Kill her then, she means nothing to me," Rose said.

Snoke pushed Rey towards Kylo and he stood. "I know what I have to do now," He said to Rey.

He ignited his lightsaber, and brought it within inches of his wife's neck, when suddenly, Snoke's body fell in half as Rey's blue lightsaber flew into her hand. Rey and Kylo shared a look, and I gave the wink to Rose. She nodded, and began to fire energy beams of light and shards of ice, and glass into her enemies. I raised my sword and ignited it. Kylo flashed me a look of 'that was badass.'

I grinned wolfishly under my hood, and began to duel with some of the red guards. I spun my sword, but the whip saber got caught on my blade before it snapped. I laughed coldly, and twisted my fingers, turning my four opponents to ash and dust. Rose shielded Rey and Kylo, but as I saw a guard graze Rose's side with his blade, I used Narya to shoot a flaming arrow into his heart. Rose froze him in place, and blew. The guard flew apart in pieces.

Kylo was struggling against two guards strangling him, but Rey threw her blue lightsaber and he caught it, piercing him in the face.

The throne room was ablaze with fire, and it wouldn't be long before the whole ship was destroyed along with it. I took down my hood, and Rose ran to my arms. We were about to leave when a bright portal appeared before us and Lady Galadriel stepped forward dressed in a shimmering gray gown.

Rey and Kylo bowed their heads to this blonde, ethereally beautiful elven Queen. "Reyna and Benjamin Solo," Galadriel said, smiling. "We meet at last. Queen Rose, King Melkor, it is time to heal Middle Earth."

"In what manner, elf Queen?" I asked, disbelieving. "The One Ring hath been destroyed."

"Ah, yes, it has," The elf Queen said. "But the power of the Three cannot now reside in Middle Earth. They must either be destroyed, or find new masters."

I scoffed, "I have no desire to give up a Ring of Power that serves me well."

Galadriel laughed. "Is not immortality and your own power sufficient, Witch King?"

I looked to Rose, and she looked down at Nenya, the Ring of Adament, and said, "I think Rey will be better served by Nenya, Melkor."

I caressed her cheek, and said softly, "You are certain of this, my Queen?"

Rose smiled, and then blushed as she whispered in my ear, "Yes. If I keep Nenya, it will prevent me from my duty of giving you heirs."

At the mention of children, I smiled, and kissed her inner wrists. "Very well. But only for you would I do such a reckless thing," I reminded her.

I slipped off Narya, and Galadriel said to Kylo, "Narya, the Ring of Fire, and all of its powers belongs to you, Ben Solo. May it serve you till the end of time."

Rose kissed Nenya, and slipped it off her finger, and handed it to Galadriel. "And to you, Reyna Solo," Galadriel said more kindly. "The power of Nenya, the Ring of Adamant and water, comes to you. May it also serve you until the end of time. You and your heirs."

"Can...can I visit my sister in this Middle Earth?" Rey asked curiously, once she slipped the Ring of Power on her ring finger.

Galadriel nodded, "Yes, you can. And she will be able to do likewise with you, wherever you are. I shall leave you three to say your farewells."

Kylo hugged me, and said, "Thank you, for helping me to fulfill my grandfather's legacy."

I bowed in response, and shook his hand. I watched my Queen exchange a tearful goodbye with her sister before she joined me. We stepped into the portal, and into our new life in this Fourth Age of Middle Earth...


	12. Chapter 12

Rose's Pov...

The portal we stepped through brought us to a lonely, rugged black mountain range. I looked around in confusion, but Melkor had a smile on his face as he said, "We're home. I have not seen Angmar in six thousand years."

"Six thousand?!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh...No loud noises," He said, coming to my side. "Do you sense the Narzul nearby in the mountains?'

I could sense great giant winged serpentine dragons in the rocks above us, and nodded. "Good. If they sense your fear, they will try to kill you, and I would have to kill them in retaliation. Do you understand?" He explained.

I nodded. He took my hand and led me up into the mountains. We walked silently through a dark cave, and I felt the reassurance of his hand in mine as we came out to a cliff side edge. Fiercesome serpentine creatures with huge wings nested, and called to each other.

"Wait here," Melkor said. He walked out into the open, and the serpentine/dragon-like beasts crowded him. They sniffed him, and drew back.

Melkor gestured for me to come forward, which I did. One of the beasts stepped forward and sniffed me. I put a tentative hand on...her, this was a female, I sensed. It let out a mewl of pleasure and I laughed.

"Well, hello there," I said, petting her.

Melkor came forward and said, "She likes you."

"Do they have names?"  
"No."

"Oh, but they seem friendly enough," I said. My Nazgul nudged me slightly.

"Only to us, darling," He said. "We rule these lands and they are the last of the Nazgul. I think she might just let you ride her."

I climbed up on her, and Melkor, climbed up behind me, wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Hold on to the reins here," He instructed, "and when you link with your Nazgul's mind you will be able to tell them where you want to go, but for now, let her know verbally what you want her to do."

I took a few deep breaths, and said, "Up."

The Nazgul took off, and we held on as we soon flew high above Middle Earth. I kept giving instructions verbally, and the Nazgul female behaved perfectly as we flipped and banked, and twisted in the air.

Melkor sensed that I was getting tired and he took over flying. I fell asleep against his chest, and when we landed, he carried me bridal style inside the hidden mountain stronghold that was our new home.

When I woke, I was in a beautiful, elegant, black room, with all black velvet curtains surrounding a huge four poster bed. Melkor was half naked when he kissed me awake.

I looked up at him, and he smiled, smoothing back some of my blonde hair from my face. "How are you feeling, my Queen?"

I looked around the black marble room, and the sheer elegance of the room, and said, "Better, much better. I should be starving, but I'm not. Why is that?"

Melkor sighed, and took my right wrist in his hand and waved his other hand over my wrist. "Leave it to Lady Galadriel to curse in the same breath as she blesses. You will never eat or drink again. But we will live forever. Always."

I understood, and said, "I guess that I have to live with that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I am not enough for you?"

I laughed, pulling him closer until our faces were inches away from one another. "No, but I think you might be if we can...make love, shall we say?"

"You don't want to explore the palace? This place holds many wonders for first time visitors," Melkor said, in between kisses along my throat and jawline.

I shook my head. "Later. Right now, I want to explore you."

He captured my lips in a heated kiss. "I am at your service, as always."

We undressed each other slowly, kissing each exposed piece of flesh as we went along. When I was bare beneath him, he licked along my inner thighs until he got to my already wet core between my legs. I began bucking my hips as he sucked and licked along my wet folds, making me grab at the sheets. When he began to suck my clit, that was when I came undone and began moaning loudly.

Melkor switched positions, and entered me hard, and I clutched at his broad shoulder hard as he thrust fast and deep inside of me, his kisses just as frantic in his passion as I was.

He then turned me around, so my ass was up in the air, and he went even deeper inside of me as he gently pulled my hair as he took me from behind. We did several positions during the night, but when we finally did find our releases, we did it together.

After we bathed in a beautiful underground lagoon, we got ready for bed, and slept long into the rest of the night. When we awoke, we had matters of state to attend to, but for that moment, everything was perfect, and we were both content to sleep in each other's arms in perfect love and peace...


	13. Chapter 13

Five Years Later...

Melkor's Pov...

Gondor was restored in a magnificent fashion after my orc forces had laid waste to it all of those years ago. I found it bizarre in the extreme to be travelling with my Queen and our two four year old twins Gaius and Hannah. I know that Rose and I would have made better time on Nazgul's, but these humans were suspicious of Fell beasts.

We traveled by litter, and stayed at every inn that we could, as our children needed their nannies among them. The gates of Minas Tirith loomed before us, and we were quickly let inside.

Rose got the kids settled in, and hugged them after we changed from our travelling clothes. I walked hand in hand with my Queen down the aisle of the white marble throne room as King Aragorn and Queen Arwen sat upon their thrones.

So this was Elessar? I wanted to snort at this older man's lack of magical proficiency. He seemed feeble to me, and it was only through luck that he was even able to prevail against my superior forces.

"So, you are the restored Witch King," King Aragorn said, descending from his white marble throne. "I wondered if any of your wraith brothers perished, or are in hiding."

"I am the last," I said, keeping my face impassive. "And as you can see, I have a Queen."

Aragorn seemed to look at Rose for the first time, and he bowed politely before her. But I could feel my wife's barely contained rage just bubbling up underneath the surface. 

"Welcome to Minas Tirth Queen--"

"Rose," She said, and added in wraith speech, "And you have less respect than a troll in heat, mortal."

He kissed her hand, and said, "You honor us with your presence, Queen Rose. My Queen Arwen."

Rose curtsied, and the two women sized each other up. Finally, Arwen cowered behind her husband. "She's...my gods, she is just as dark as he is," The Queen declared. She quickly fled the room, and was not seen for the feast and ball that was held later on.

When the treaty was signed, I asked Rose what she did, and she said, "I merely broke her mind when she tried to read mine. She won't be able to practice much magic on anyone, really." 

I laughed at my wife's subtle cruelty. I aged the Gondor King thirty years with his little hand shake on the very first day. With any luck, the race of men will fall as it should. Who knew that we didn't require war to do it?

When we got the kids settled down for bed, we both read to them some of their favorite stories, especially about how we nearly conquered the Fellowship of the Ring many times in our pursuit of it. When Gaius and Hannah were asleep, we retired to our bed and after making love, we snuggled each other closely in the dark.

I had never felt such peace as in this once peasant woman's arms. She saw past my darkness, and in turn, restored me to the light. All because of courage, and love, even when that person could not see the good in himself. I kissed Rose's lips, and in that kiss I tasted salvation in her love, always and forever....

The End


End file.
